Watching: Thirteens Adventures
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: 9-13 and their companions watch the Thirteenth Doctors adventures. Rated T to be safe
1. Hello

**Hello-**

-9th-

The ninth doctor was tracking the Auton signal when a light blinded him.

-10th + His Children-

The tenth doctor and his companions were flying Earth back when they were blinded by a strange light.

-11th + Amy, Rory and River-

The eleventh doctor and his companions just landed back in New York after defeating the Angles when a light blinded them.

-12th + Clara-

The twelfth doctor watched helplessly as the Raven flew towards his friend when they were blinded.

-Bill + Nardol + Missy-

Missy was pretending to be the Doctor when a light blinded them.

-13th + her fam-

The thirteenth doctors family were about to ask her what was wrong after the fifth planet they went to and she was quiet at when they all got blinded.

-Lair-

The six groups appeared on different sofas:

**Sofa 1- 9th, Harkness, Rose **

**Sofa 2- 10th, Donna, Martha, Micky **

**Sofa 3- 11th, River, Amy, Rory **

**Sofa 4- 12th, Clara, Bill **

**Sofa 5- Nardol, Missy **

**Sofa 6- 13th, Graham, Ryan, Yaz **

**Sofa 7- Empty **

A girl with fair skin, black hair and golden-blue eyes stood in front of a TV screen.

"Calm down, take deep breaths! No one is going to hurt you" she said quickly, "I only brought y'all here to watch something interesting"

The 9th doctor glared, "I was in the middle of something"

"I froze the time y'all were in so nothing is passing while you're here, calm down Big Ears" the girl rolled her eyes.

"'Froze time'? You can't just freeze time!" tenth yelled, "do you have any idea what kind of damage could occur?!"

"Of course, I do" she rolled her eyes, "if left too long it could create a paradox unless if you put in a special failsafe that only one species knows"

She grinned, "I acquired that failsafe"

"By 'acquired' do you mean stole?" Yaz asked.

She opened her mouth before closing it and began to think, "is it stealing if it was yours to begin with?"

At the silence she grinned.

"Who are you anyway?" Nardol demanded.

She paused, "now that is the million-dollar question, y'all can call me Thetra. Now, I believe y'all're wondering why you're here?"

They nodded.

"As I said before, I brought you here to watch something interesting. The series of the Thirteenth Doctor!"

"B-but, how?" the 9-11 were shocked.

"A thing happened, mix that with the Impossible Girl and bada-bing-bada-boo you get more Regenerations!"

The past people blinked in confusion.

Thetra bowed her head in a giving-up sign, "I'll show it later on"

They nodded slowly.

Thetra glanced at them all, "so, timelines. When are y'all?"

"I was scanning Auton energy when you took me"

"Putting Earth back in its place-"

"Which time?"

Tenth blinked, "there's more than once?"

She winced, "never mind, 11?"

"Just got finished with dealing with the Angles in Manhatten"

"Raven" was the only thing 12th said, Thetra winced and gave a slight rub to her shoulder.

"Missy was pretending to be the Doctor" Bill stated.

"Oh great"

"The Doc's been acting weird since we've met the Master" Graham tattled.

"What!?"

"Hush it" Thetra commanded.

"Thank by the way, now I know not to give away" she grinned before turning, "we need to get started"

She turned to go when-

"Wait! How do you know all of the things that are going to happen?"

Thetra stopped, "that will also be explained"

She disappeared and the screen lit up.


	2. The Woman Who Fell To Earth (Part 1)

**The Woman Who Fell to Earth- **

**[YouTube channel] **

**RYAN: So today I want to talk about the greatest woman I ever met. Smart, funny, caring, special. Proper special. Er, where do I start? **

Graham and Ryan stiffened, knowing what this one was about instantly.

13 shifted and looked down in guilt.

Yaz hugged Ryan to comfort him.

**Okay, I've mentioned this on here before. I'm pretty much not an idiot. I'm actually a capable guy, considering. But I'm 19, and cos of the thing I told you before, I can't yet ride a bike. **

Some people gave Ryan a curious look and Yaz glared at them challengingly.

**[Moors] **

**(Probably Froggatt Edge, overlooking Sheffield, home of the world's best cutlery.)  
GRACE: Who says you can't? **

Both Ryan and Graham stared longingly at the screen, the Companions of the previous Doctors all wondered what she meant; they were also wondering why she wasn't here.

**RYAN: Me, Nan. We keep trying this.  
GRACE: And we'll go on trying till it's done. Now keep your eye on Grandad.  
RYAN: You mean Graham. **

Ryan winced, regretting how he treated his Granddad. Graham hugged him reassuringly.

**GRACE: Keep your eye on Graham, then. Three, two, one, go! Go on!  
(She gives him a push and he peddles unsteadily along the grass towards Graham.)  
GRAHAM: Go on, Ryan! You're doing it, mate!  
(Then Ryan fall off.)  
GRACE: Nearly.  
RYAN: No, not nearly. I'm sick of coming up here, I'm sick of falling, and I'm sick of this stupid bike.  
GRACE: Ryan Sinclair, don't you dare!  
(Ryan throws the bike over the cliff edge. Later, sitting on the same precipitous edge.) **

The past people were quiet; this felt like an invasion on a private moment.

**GRAHAM: Mate, you rode it for a second.  
RYAN: Can you stop calling me mate? Anyway, a second's not enough.  
GRACE: You'll do it, if you keep on trying.  
RYAN: I just want to make you proud.  
GRACE: You make me proud every day.  
GRAHAM: Anyway, you're on your own getting that bike, cos our train leaves in twenty minutes. Come on, love. **

Graham closed his eyes, missing her so much.

Ryan blinked back tears.

13 laughed nervously, "ah yes, the train"

Everyone who understood what she meant laughed, the sad atmosphere gone within a second. The ones who didn't understand looked at those who laughed in confusion.

**(So Ryan carefully picks his way down the slope and finds himself in what looks like Padley Gorge to me, all dank and mossy. The bike is hanging up in a tree. There's a whoosh and lines that form a glowing diamond shape appears behind him, which multiply and rotate into smaller squares with a dot in the middle. He touches it and it whizzes away. Then something appears in a bright light, which settles down to reveal it is blue with pock marks on it. Best way to imagine the shape is - a drop of very viscous liquid has just touched a flat surface then hardened instantly. Once again, he touches it, then pulls his hand away in pain and gets out his phone.)  
RYAN: Hi. Er, Police, maybe. **

"You should be calling a Doctor" Micky said in a teasing tone.

Everyone groaned.

**[Street] **

**(A young Police Constable approaches two squabbling women. Her attitude to policing seems to channel Sgt Cawood from Happy Valley.)  
SONIA: She smashed it with a hammer!  
JANEY: Cos you keyed me nearside door!  
SONIA: Because you parked in my spot!  
JANEY: It's not your spot. There are no spots.  
YASMIN: Ladies, please! Thank you. Can I suggest a simple solution? You pay for her cracked window, you pay for her scratched door, and we all agree that parking round here is a nightmare but that grown-ups really shouldn't need to call the police to sort it out for them. Now, if we're all agreed on that, there's no need for me to take any further police action and we can all get on with our lives. What do you reckon? **

"You're a policewoman?" Rory asked.

Yaz nodded.

**[Police car / Police station] **

**YASMIN: I'm just saying, I am capable of more than parking disputes.  
RAMESH: And I keep telling you don't run before you can walk. You're a probationer, Yaz. Learn the basics.  
YASMIN: I want to do more. Can you not get them to give me something that'll test me? Something a bit different. **

"Meeting the Doctor was a different I wasn't ready for" Yaz said before grinning at 13, "but I wouldn't trade it for the world"

13 smiled back.

**RAMESH: There is something that just came in, if you want different. **

**[Woods] **

**(Gazing at the blue thing.)  
YASMIN: And you say you just found it here?  
RYAN: No, I said it appeared, out of nowhere.  
YASMIN: Right.  
RYAN: I swear, this isn't a prank. I came down here to get me bike.  
YASMIN: And where's your bike?  
RYAN: In that tree.  
YASMIN: Name, sir?  
RYAN: Ryan Sinclair.  
YASMIN: Wait. Redlands Primary?  
RYAN: Yeah.  
YASMIN: Yasmin Khan.  
RYAN: Oh my God. Yaz. Wow.  
YASMIN: I know.  
RYAN: Look at you. You're a Fed.  
YASMIN: Yeah. We don't call it that. I'm still training, second year probation. What about you, what are you up to?  
RYAN: Warehouse worker.  
YASMIN: Oh. Right. Like it?  
RYAN: Hate it. It's cash while I study for my NVQ. I'm trying to be a mechanic. **

"You'd make an excellent mechanic" 10 said.

Ryan thanked him.

**YASMIN: That's good. You have to take this away, though, seriously. It's going to be dark any minute. You can't dump this here.  
RYAN: I didn't. I can't even lift it.  
YASMIN: Oh, come on, Ryan. It's me.  
RYAN: Touch it.  
YASMIN: What?  
(She does.)  
RYAN: See? It's freezing. **

"That's concerning" Jack hummed.


End file.
